User blog:Black Melony/Black Beauty
Prologue In the ghostly night in Mossflower Woods hedgehog family rest inside their small home. The two small babes sat on the floor in front of a fire, and the wife put a blanket over them. A dark shadow passed the window and the babes gasped in horror. The husband, Abrus, grabbed a club and slowly opened the door. "'ello? Who's out there?" he turned to his wife Amberose, shrugged, and closed the door; none of them noticed the dark cloaked figure standing in corner of the room, until Amberose shouted, "Oh my!" The red eyed creature chuckled and stepped forward. "Abrus, Amberose, and Misty and Bisty, right? Huh, a nice little family you have here Abrus." Amber grabbed the hedgehog twins. "Please, what do you want from us?" "Oh, excuse me, for not telling you who I am. I'm Black Melony, coming here for vittles." Abrus raised his club. "You don't need anything from us! Now leave if you want your life!" he smashed his club down, only to hit air. Doing a smooth jumped motion, Black Melony appeared next to the shelf. Moving her cloak, everything on it disappeared. Aburs ad Amber were in shock as Melony left; looking literally as if she flew out the window. Amber comforted Misty and Bisty, as Abrus chased after Melony. All he could see was the cloaked figure running away into the night. =Book 1: A Black Thief= Chapter 1 "Jana, have you seen Melony, she's late for dinner and it's pouring outside!" said Anna. '' ''The fox wife looked over out the window. The thunder clashed and lightning flashed. "Mother, I'm sure she's fine. Melony is smart not walk in rain like that. She maybe running home now." Jana's father, Emen, pulled Anna away from the window. "Stop worrying dear." he paused as the door creaked open. "See,- oh." Melony came in, but with another fox. He was tall and handsome; her family wasn't ready for the surprise. "Oooh, Melony has a boyfriend!" teased Jana. "Shut up!" the fox maid turned to her parents. "Uh, mum, dad, this Ethan. He need a place to wait the storm out." Ethan nodded his head to Emen. "Nice to meet you!". "Hello Ethan, if you're gonna stay, I gladly say that you join us for dinner." said Anna. "Oh, thank you." the fox toke off his coat, and Jana toke it for him. The foxes all sat down at the table and Melony looked as Ethan with a smile. The storm roared outside in Mossflower Woods. Black Melony awoke. It was almost morning, and that dream. . "Ethan. .I love you. ."she wept quickly as the sun slowly rose. Then she left her head suddenly as something else came in her mine. "That horrible monster!" A voice caught Melony and it was seeming to get louder. '''Well time to find some more food!' ''thought Melony as she placed her cloak on over her sort black dress. She then ran off to the sound. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts